Team Stories
by AlithiaSigma
Summary: A mostly crackfic about the Team writing stories of each other. Expect genre switching and maybe some mood whiplash.


**Author's Note :** Trauma Team is very fanfiction-genic. There are tons of possibilities for both good and bad fics. I'm not entirely sure which category this falls into. Hope you enjoy. Technically no slash, but it depends on your point of view. The first part is very contrived just to get the plot going. I have no idea how to make it better. Sorry. It is also in its very nature, part crackfic.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, this is a team-building activity I though you might enjoy." Esha Patel had gathered some of the doctors together in the conference room. It was a rather slow day, and Chief Patel may have gone temporarily insane, but the others did not mind, as they were themselves going mad from boredom. A series of appointment cancellations and lack of accidents or emergencies have kept the doctors unoccupied.

The Rosalia Incident had seemed to cure everyone's various viruses and diseases, because the Rosalia virus had destroyed all current viruses and bacteria on everyone who had contacted it. Which seemed to be half of America, at the very least. No one knew if this will persist, as it was uncertain if the antiserum Naomi made stopped the virus from functioning completely, or merely made it stop attacking human cells. It certainly did not, however, get rid of the virus itself. Nobody wanted to test it because it had a reputation of being dangerous, people were still arguing what biosafety level with which to assign it, and it has a record of eventually killing anyone who studied it.

There were still a few accidents, and illnesses that weren't caused by virus or bacteria, but the overall lack of activity combined with the recent frantic panic with Rosalia left the doctors feeling as if time would never pass.

"We will all be writing short stories of one another. I have put your names in this hat, and each one of you will choose a name at random. If you choose your own, draw again. " continued Esha. "It can be any kind of story at all, as long as it is fiction, or the person you choose lets you write an actual event. If we're not busy, we will be reading each other's stories next Tuesday. "

The names were Maria, Tomoe, Naomi, Gabe, Erhardt (CR - S01 ),Hank, Emma, Darnell, Esha, and RONI.  
"Why's RONI on the list?" asked Gabe, irritated.

"RONI is also a valuable member of the team, and should be given similar consideration. " came the Chief's simple reply.

"I acknowledge the consideration, but I was not designed to write stories." said a female voice from a screen, which had just turned itself on, and started showing RONI's standard animated background display.

"Well, RONI, neither am I, and I'm still doing this thing. So shut up and do it." came Dr. Cunningham's quick reply.

"Don't worry RONI, it's not that hard. You should be fine" said the chief. Obeying Gabe's order, and knowing by now that he really means to be very quiet when he says "Shut up" kept silent, which seemed oddly similar to a nervous silence.

After a moment of non-nervous silence, Esha decided to begin. She pulled a name out of the hat, and passed the hat to Maria, who followed suit, passing it to the next person until everyone except RONI had drawn a name.

"Okay, RONI, the last name is the one you get." said Gabe, who decided to act as if RONI might not be smart enough to have already figured that out.

"Doctor, I must inform you that the last name available is my own, and that we are now required to draw again." Gabe groaned and said, "Well, you heard her."

Then they drew names again, and no one ended up with their own name.

"Now everyone, who've you got?" asked Esha.

Maria had Erhardt, Tomoe had RONI, Naomi had Gabe, Gabe had Esha, Erhardt had Hank, Hank had Tomoe, Emma and Darnell had somehow ended up with each other, Esha had Maria, and RONI had Naomi.

"Alright, if it's still uneventful, we'll see if anyone's done on Tuesday." said Esha, cheerfully. The meeting ended, and everyone left the conference room.

[-^\v-]-

Maria was typing rapidly on her keyboard, creating a hurried, clacking staccato of constant noise. She knew what she was going to write, it was the first thing she thought of when she saw those vivid red eyes. Of course, she would have to replot the story from what she originally thought up, to be sensitive of his feelings. Everyone knew it was fiction, so she didn't need to be too cautious. She grinned. It was going to be the greatest story ever to enter Resurgam (which is not actually saying much).

[-^\v-]

Tomoe didn't really know much about Doctor Cunningham's mechanical assistant. It would be against the path of honor to attempt to write a tale about RONI without even knowing what the machine was like.

She decided that she would ask Dr. Cunningham if she could meet with RONI the next time they both has some free time. Which, in fact, was immediately.

[-^\v-]

Naomi thought this wouldn't take up too much time. She knew Gabe well enough, and the only rule was that it had to be fictional, unless she got Gabe's permission to write an actual event. It wouldn't interfere with her (practically non-existant at the moment) workload.

[-^\v-]

Gabe chuckled to himself while typing. This would be the most fictional, unrealistic piece of fiction in the entire universe.

[-^\v-]

Erhardt sat in his room in the hospital. He was technically still under arrest, but because he was spending more time at Resurgam to work off his sentence, and that everyone who needed to know knew he wasn't the culprit of Cumberland College, he spent most of his time outside the refrigerator he called a cell.

He considered his options. He didn't really know much about Hank. He knew that Hank worked in orthopedics, and was a brilliant surgeon in that regard. He knew about Claire Blunt, and her relationship with him, but he really didn't know anything about her. He knew Hank liked flowers. He really didn't know what kind of story he should write. He was going to have to think about it some more, but he would probably have enough time to write a story.

[-^\v-]

Hank was occupied with two elderly patients with fractures caused by a combination of osteoporosis and falling. When he had finished, he ate dinner with Claire and went home, story assignment all but forgotten.

[-^\v-]

Emma and Darnell encountered each other in the hall way "Hey Darnell, could I-" "Emma, would you mind if I-"

They both stopped, realizing the other had spoken. After about a minute of them opening and closing their mouths in a rather silly impasse, Darnell said, "You first."

Then Emma asked him if she could write about a certain non-fictional incident for her story. Darnell remarked that he had planned to ask her the same thing. Awkward silence ensued, followed by laughter.

[-^\v-]

Esha had a moderate amount of work, but like everyone else, much less than she was used to. She had decided to write something nice for Maria, the topic of the story already mostly formed in her mind. She was pretty sure Maria would like the story.

[-^\v-]

Roni spent a whole hour looking for, sorting through, and examining files on Naomi Kimishima. What she found would have been surprising, were RONI not a machine. Some of the files were restricted, but RONI's "to hell with that" algorithm had no counter procedure to prevent her from abusing it, and she gained access to the files through ways one would not expect from any normal computer.

However, this was not nearly enough for RONI to compose a story, because RONI, like all programmed artificial intelligences lacked an imagination.

[-^\v-]

Days passed, Hank did remember to start writing a story, and eventually, it was Tuesday.

* * *

**Authour's Note: **Yes, it was contrived. No, it was not the best chapter ever. No, that does not matter. Yes, the next chapter will probably be better. No, I cannot give you an estimated time of arrival for the next chapter. I hope you liked it, or at least found the premise intriguing.


End file.
